Considerable effort is currently being invested in the development of home networks. The typical home of today contains dozens of electrical devices, each controlled by means of a different interface located close to the device itself (e.g., light switch, refrigerator control knob, television remote control). There is an effort underway to make all these appliances controlled more remotely by infrared light or a wireless connection to the home network.
However, as the home network expands and encompasses more and more electronic devices, the need to monitor and control this home network (which in turn monitors and controls the home) becomes increasingly complex. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the art with an interactive personalized robot capable of monitoring and controlling the home directly and through the home network.